Labyrinth III
by berchan
Summary: Part two of three where Aranka Returns


1Labyrinth III

Josie sat next to him her belly full and round with their fourth child. She watched four year old Jacob chase after a goblin. The boy was wild and untamed, and his mother loved him. His two older sisters sat with their parents and looked on with amusement.

"Jacob, come here, please."

"Yes Mama?" he said in his sweetest tone, thinking he was in trouble. His blue eyes dance from his mother to his father. Josie reached out and took a strand of the boy's dark gold hair, and smiled, "I think it's time for you to have a hair cut."

The boy's eyes grew wide, "nuh-uh, mama! Mina and Sarah don't have ta cut their hair!"

"They are girls." She said.

The boy looked pleadingly at his father who shrugged and gave him a 'my hands are tied' look. The boy sighed and looked up at his mother.

"Oh alright Mama, but only if I can have a have a hair cut like Papa's!"

"We'll see." She said and sent for scissors.

Jareth watched as she trimmed the boy's shoulder length hair. By the time she was done the boy's hair hung his neatly at ear lobes. Jareth smiled at his son as he returned to his antics. He looked over to Josie who was staring blankly out of the window, reminding him of the first time he'd kissed her.

"Some thing's bothering you." He reiterated to her.

"I'm worried about my mother." She said unwilling to take his bait

"You miss her?"

She nodded, "I do Jareth. I want my children to meet their grandmother." She said and walked away.

There was something else was bothering her, Jareth knew it, but what was it?

Josie sat on the balcony were Jareth had first kissed her in five almost six years it hadn't bothered her, so why had it resurfaced now? Aranka's voice rang in her head; 'Well, yeh see, Jareth ain't originally from the Underground. Sure he's an immortal, but he weren't at first. Anyways, me an' my sister had built up what is now Jareth's kingdom, yeh see?'

She stood and walked from the castle without another word.

Chapter II

He'd come to Sarah in a dream a fairly handsome man with dark brown hair and pointed ears. Aranka, he'd called himself, he'd begged for her help; begged her to bring him back to life.

"Send me to her…" He'd whispered sweetly

"I am the true master of the Labyrinth… Send me back to Josie, and I'll help you destroy Jareth."

"How?"

"Just call my name…"

"ARANKA!" She'd shouted into the mist. The man had gone, but where? Had Sarah sent him to the Underground? Had she sent him to her Daughter?

And if she had what would happen to Joe? What would this strange man do to her daughter?

CHAPTER III

She had come to the place that had haunted her nightmares so vividly; the palace of the wolf king. The black stone palace seemed to call to her, beckoned her inside.

The place was dirty and smelled of disuse and decay. A thin film of dust and grime covered to the once grand entrance hall. Then she heard it; her name whispered on the wind that had entered through the open door.

"Josie…"

She turned expecting to see Jareth but instead saw him.

"Aranka! No, it can't be."

But it was him, he was thin, tall, and his pale angular features stood out in the black darkness of the hall.

Aranka smiled at the fear upon the girls face.

"You have no reason to fear me." He said looking upon her. She was round with pregnancy, yet regal, grown up; beautiful. Her raven hair was now a deep auburn but her eyes were still of steel.

"You're dead!"

"Then consider me a ghost. Five years with Jareth has improved you Josie." He smiled but at the mention of her husband, her face fell, if possible further.

"Your husband does not please you your majesty? Perhaps you need someone new, an old dog that can teach you new tricks?" He said maliciously and advanced. Josie stood frozen, where could she go, he blocked her way.

"You are free to go at anytime Josie, but you will be back, you will want the answers your precious Jareth refuses to give to you." He said and stepped aside. She ran past him but at the last minute he grabbed her; he was real, and Josie didn't like the feeling he'd sent up her arm and down to her stomach.

Aranka felt her shiver, "You WILL NOT tell Jareth of our meeting."

She returned to the castle to find Jareth waiting hands on his hips and scowling.

"Where have you been?" He snapped jerking hold of her arm, bruising it.

"What difference does it make?" she returned pulling her arm away and glared at him before clutching her stomach.

"You leave the protection of the castle to wander the Underground alone. I want to know where the Hell you were at!"

"I was just walking" she said smoothly and almost dreamily; as if she were dazed. She looked up at him with soft gray eye and pouting lips; a look she reserved only for him and the hardness in his eyes was gone and had relocated someplace else. He pulled her into him, but she pushed away and shook her head, unable to speak. The color had drained from her face, and already beads of sweat formed on her hair. Her eyes were wide in pain.

"Jareth," She breathed "It's time."

"No." he whispered, "not today!"

"This baby's coming today, whether you're ready or not." She snapped as a contraction rocked her body, nearly bringing her to her knees. She leaned on her husband for support.

"Jareth please, I need to lie down."

He nodded stiffly and took her to the nearest room ordering some Goblins to help.

'Of course it had to be today,' he thought, 'the day I give the mid-wife a day off is the day my child is born!'

Fifteen hours had passed and still she was laboring, Jareth paced just to have something to do. When a goblin finally had emerged its face looked solemn, and tired.

"Well?"

The goblin just shook its head and pointed to the open door. His wife and child were out of sight. He entered the room to see Josie, her face was pale and drenched, and fatigue had taken her. He walked over to the bassinet to discover there was no babe. He walked over to the bed hoping to see his newborn with its mother, but there was nothing.

"No," he whispered shaking his head, "No."

'This couldn't be happening.'

"Josie," he said shaking her awake, "where is our child."

"It was a girl." She said, her voice shaking and hoarse

"Josie, love, what happened?"

Her eyes widened and fresh tears poured from her eyes, "I don't know, Jareth, one minute she was in my arms smiling and whimpering, and the next she was gone." She said breaking into racking sobs. Jareth tried to hold her but she pushed him away shaking her head vigorously.

"No! Just leave me alone. Get out!"

"But Joe…"

"GET OUT!"

For weeks after Josie seemed unattainable, she avoided her husband as much as possible and when forced to talk to him she avoided his eye.

Her other children also felt their mother's sadness anger and hate. She had become detached from her family. She found herself wondering through the Labyrinth and always ending up at Aranka's palace.

Aranka had watched her from high above, smiling in satisfaction; his spell had worked. The Queen had miss-carried her recent child. The schism between she and Jareth grew each day she appeared before him.

Josie sat on a stone looking up at the highest tower of Aranka's palace, wondering if he had anything to do with this. Suddenly his voice rang through her head:

'Well, yeh see, Jareth ain't originally from the Underground. Sure he's an immortal, but he weren't at first. Anyways, me an' my sister had built up what is now Jareth's kingdom, yeh see?' Ask him…demand the truth.

She stood and promptly made her way back to Jareth's castle.

He was in his study when she came bursting through the door. Anger blazed in her steely eyes. He stood and removed the half moon glasses from his face, and prepared for another row with her.

"I want answers Jareth!"

"About?"

"How did you become King?"

"I was born to it." He said calmly

"Liar!

"Josie, what is this ?"

"I want to know if there's any truth to what he said!"

"What who said?"

"Aranka!"

Jareth suddenly grew angry at her; it had been five years since Aranka, had this been on her mind all this time? He grabbed her roughly snarling in rage as he slammed her into the wall.

"You want to hear his truth?" he hissed

"I took the Labyrinth from him! I killed his precious wolves, and I stole every thing that belonged to him; I brought his tiny world to an end and I banished him."

Josie's eyes were wide in terror; Jareth realized too late she wanted him to deny the horrid false truth he'd told her. She had wanted to believe he'd been born to this. Instead he told her a vicious lie that just may have cost him her love.

"Josie I…" he started but she broke from him and was gone.

She ran headlong into the storm that had erupted outside. She had to get away, far away .Icy rain mingled with warm tears, burning her skin. She had not wanted to believe him, Aranka was a liar she had thought. She stopped at the palace and the Wolf was there waiting.

"So he did tell you." He said smiling

"It can't be true."

Aranka turn to her, "What more proof do you need Josie? Come inside now, you're wet." He said opening his arms. Josie smiled and fell into his outstretched, she needed him, needed his comfort.

Aranka smiled and pressed kisses on her forehead. He led her to his bed and began to undress her, pressing soft heated kisses along her skin.

Josie moaned at his touch, every sense told her to leave but she couldn't, she needed to feel again! Aranka slid two digits into her causing her to scream and buck against him. His lips were upon her breast his free hand wrapped in her wet hair.

Aranka smiled at how she'd come to him so easily, he felt how her body responded to him, and he was excited further.

"please" she breathed and he obliged; sliding into her with the expertise that came from years of lovemaking, the same expertise Jareth had displayed.

Aranka brought her to the point of climax again and again until her body shook with exhaustion.

"I love the way you feel beneath me." He said honestly, his thumb teasing her nipple. He lay atop her lightly, planting hot kisses in the hollow of her neck.

"Help me Josie; help me regain what he took from me." He pleaded

She took his face in her hands and made him look into her melted silver eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

Aranka smiled and whispered, "Just get him out of the castle."

She nodded, stood and dressed quietly. Her face was flushed; no one except Jareth had seen her nude. Aranka lay in the bed; his head propped up by his hand, and watched her.

'Damn me' Josie scolded herself, 'How could I have done this?' She looked over at Aranka; he was beautiful, his thin features angled in a wolfish way, and his stare was hungry.

'Yeah and it'll stay that way, he'll not have me again'

Aranka smiled as he read the thoughts on her face, "You'll return to me Josie, you've three days to think, but you'll come back; and don't forget you are going to help me return to power"

She stalked from the room and out of the palace,

'How dare that man presume to order her about as though she were a puppet!'

CHAPTER IV:

Sarah took a deep breath as she ascended the castle's stone steps and opened the large door. How could she tell him what she'd done? The moment she'd screamed his name she had regretted it. She entered the throne room to see Jareth, his face in his hands, and three children playing.

"They are a little old for you aren't they, Jareth?" she asked snidely

The Goblin King looked upon his mother-in-law and smiled.

"They are your grandchildren, Sarah"

Her eyes widened her grandchildren, 'Oh God what've I done.'

"What brings you here Sarah?"

"I-I need to tell you and Joe something, where is she?"

"Not here. Now tell me what have you got on your mind?"

"I d rather tell both of you, but it is urgent…"

"Well?"

"Do you know a man named Aranka?"

Jareth's face paled, "He's dead." Though he knew what she was about to say.

"No he isn't, and it's my fault."

"You brought him back?"

Sarah nodded ashamed.

"Do you know the danger in which you've put your child and grandchildren ?" he hissed.

"H-he said she'd come to no harm!"

"And you believed him?"

"You don't think, oh Jareth we've got to find Joe!"

"Why? I'm here mother." Sarah's daughter said behind her

"Oh Joe! I've done something so terrible!"

"What mom?"

"She brought Aranka back."

"What?!" She said, and her heart sank, so it wasn't just a dream, she'd really had made love to the wolf.

"You are not safe on Earth." She said simply and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Jareth was taken aback; it was her first intimate touch in months. He was amazed how just one simple hug could arouse him so thoroughly.

Josie felt guilty; she would do anything to make amends for the crime she'd committed unbeknownst to him. The sky had turned dark outside and lightning flashed across the sky, Josie stood watching the storm form as she waited for him. Tonight would be the first night in months she had slept in his bed. Jareth stood in the doorway just looking at her. She was wearing a peach shear nightgown. He stepped nearer to her and she turned to face him. Her gray eyes partially hidden by auburn hair that fell in ringlets down past her shoulders. The sorrow in her eyes nearly tore him open inside. He cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Josie,-"

"Jareth, don't I owe you." She said shrugging off the nightgown.

Jareth took her in, motherhood had not taken it's affect her body wasn't scared nor had she gained weight,her body was still it's slender taunt form. His fingers stretched out to touch her softness.

She shivered at his nearness, She wanted him so much. His lips came down upon hers with a domineering force and roughness, it hurt.

Jareth heard her whimper and it drove him to further madness. He was down upon her in a flash forcing her to the floor, his raging motions driving him further inside her. His teeth left bruises across her breasts and navel. Her scream was a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Her hair was dark and matted with sweat her breathing ragged. He rolled away from her and moved to his bed, she lay crumpled on the floor.

Chapter V

Three weeks had passed and she always found herself back at the black palace facing Aranka.

"I won't do it!" she said

"You will." the wolf returned circling her like prey.

"He hurt you Josie. Haven't I always been gentle with you when I've taken you? Have I ever made bruises surface?"

"Tomorrow Josie you will lead Jareth away from his seat and I'll regain power. Now, come" He said grabbing her arm and sending the same odd sensation up her arm he had when he first touched her.

"Just Don't hurt him."

"You have my word."

Josie paced her room until she was dizzy,finally she went to Jareth.

He sat in his study, his head bent over a book, he only looked up when Josie entered the room.

"Walk with me." She said and left the room. Jareth followed her out of the castle and soon was walking abreast with her.

"where are we going?"

She shrugged, "where ever the wind takes us."

Aranka watched as they left and he hurried inside to claim the throne. The moment he sat down Jareth's necklace appeared around his own neck.

Jareth knew what had happened instantly.

He whirled on Josie, "You bitch!" He wrapped his hand in her hair a dragged her back to the castle harshly.

There sat Aranka looking high and mighty upon Jareth's throne.

"It would do you well to let go of My wife"

"Have her!" Jareth spat throwing Josie at Aranka's feet.

Josie crawled up to kneel beside Aranka, and Jareth found himself surrounded by wolf demons.

"Kill him." Aranka snarled.

"No! No, Aranka you said you'd do him no harm, you gave me your word!"

"I do recall saying something like that, yes." he mused mockingly, he sighed, "Ah, take him away then, and you Josie, you'll be coming with me." he said pulling her roughly into Jareth's chambers and threw her onto the bed.

"You've given Jareth three children, now it's my turn." He said coming down on her.

Jareth heard her scream and wanted to go to her despite what she'd done.

"Goddamn you Josie, Goddamn you to Hell." he snarled and paced his cell.

Chapter VI

It took her three days to sneak away from Aranka to see Jareth. The dungeon was cold and damp she almost slipped twice.

Jareth couldn't believe the sight Josie was, bruised and bloodied. A long deep wound cut down her cheek. Her beautiful gray eyes were both blackened.

"Jareth," she said hoarsely, "I am so sorry. Is there anyway to fix this?"

"I'd have to kill him, again, but in order to do that I'd need to be out of here."

"I-I stole the key from Aranka." she said and handed it to him then she disappeared up the steps.

Jareth waited until a guard came down before attacking. He stole the guards sword and slit the wolf's throat. He ran up the stairs in time to see Aranka beating Josie.

"I told you this is NOT the way I want it done!" He said throwing her across the room.

"You will not Touch her!"

Aranka turned around to face Jareth.

"Ah, this seems oddly familiar, only this time the tables are turned."

Aranka drew his own sword and lounged at Jareth. The latter dodged the attack and went on the offensive.

Aranka swung his blade to the right and at the last minute changed course and Jareth twirled right into the blade, cutting his arm. He yelled in pain but kept on coming until finally Aranka misstepped, Jareth knocked his feet from under him and ran the blade threw Aranka's heart, and as an added precaution cut off his head. He walked away leaving Josie cowering in a corner.

Chapter VII

Jareth stood in Josie's doorway watching her pack her belongings. The space between them seemed like a thousand miles instead of ten feet. Silent tears poured from her eyes.

"Mama, do you have ta go?" Jacob asked

"Yes, my love." She said kissing his blond head.

"Why?"

"Because, it's just best for all of us if I leave."

Sarah pushed passed Jareth to enter the room.

"Ready?" she asked her daughter.

Josie nodded solemnly and followed her mother brushing against Jareth as she passed.

His body gave one racking sob he turned around to watch her leave.

"Josie..." He whispered. She turned and looked expectantly at him for a moment but turned away when he didn't say anything.

"st-st-stay."

"What?"

"Stay Joe stay!"

Josie stood still for a moment.

"Stay damn you I want you here with me!"

Her bag fell to the floor as she took a running leap into his arms. Sarah smiled and left the castle for the last time.


End file.
